inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Azusa-yama no Seirei
Azusa-yama no Seirei (梓山の精霊; dt. "Geist des Berg Azusa") war der Wächter des Bergs Azusa und des heiligen Bogens von Azusa. Das Geschlecht des Spirits ist unbekannt, auch war es weder ein Yōkai noch ein Mensch, eher ein rein spirituelles Wesen, wie Beispielsweise ein Kami (dt. "Gottheit", "Gott" (des Shintōglaubens, aber auch in einem allgemeineren Sinn)). Azusa-yama no Seirei kam zum ersten Mal in Kapitel 456 des Manga vor und hatte seinen ersten Animeauftritt in Episode 7 des Final Act. Geschichte Kikyō reinigte Mirokus Körper von Narakus Miasma und nahm es in ihren Körper auf. Durch die größere Ansammlung von Miasma in ihrem Körper, drohte Kikyō zu sterben und meinte zu Kagome Higurashi, dass sie ihr den heiligen Bogen vom Berg Azusa bringen sollte, damit Kikyō sich so von dem Miasma selbst reinigen könnte. Kikyō meinte aber weiterhin, dass Kagome nur dann in der Lage wäre, den heiligen Bogen holen zu können, wenn sie es sich auch wirklich wünscht Kikyō helfen zu wollen. thumb|200px|left|Azusa-yama no Seirei & Kagome im Inneren des Azusa-Mausoleum Inu Yasha, Kagome, Kōga & die anderen machten sich dann auf zum Berg Azusa. Als die Gruppe am Berg Azuas ankam, versperrte ihnen eine heilige Barriere den Weg, nur Kagome allein konnte hindurch und musste, nun auf sich gestellt, sich dem Wächter von Azusa stellen. Kagome begegnete dann Azusa-yama no Seirei, der Wächter des Berges nam daraufhin die Gestallt von Kikyō an und führte Kagome zum Azusa Mausoleum. Azusa-yama no Seirei übergab Kagome auch den heiligen Bogen und meinte, dass Kikyō in der Zwischenzeit von Narakus Spinnweben gefangen wurden sei und sie nun schnell den Bogen zu Kikyō bringen sollte. Der Wächter vom Berg Azusa lockte dann Kagome, mittels einer Illusion von Inu Yasha, an den Rand eines Abgrunds. Azusa-yama no Seirei sorgte dann dafür, dass Kagome in den Abgrund stürzte, sie konnte sich aber gerade noch so am Rand festhalten. Der Bogen, den Kagome immer noch bei sich hatte, erschien ihr dann ganz plötzlich sehr schwer als sie da hing an Rande des Abgrunds. Da erschien eine weitere Illusion des Wächters, welche ein Abbild von Kikyō darstellte und diese dann meinte, wenn Kagome den Bogen loslassen würde, würde Kikyō zwar sterben müssen, aber dies könne Kagome sich ja denken. Azusa-yama no Seirei gaukelte ihr auch noch eine weitere Illusion von Inu Yasha vor, wie dieser wieder mehr in Kikyō verliebt zu sein schien. Kagome blieb aber willensstark und konnte sich schließlich selbst retten und erkannte, dass all dies die Prüfung des Wächters von Azusa war. Der Spirit meinte dann zu Kagome, sie solle nun den Bogen wirklich so schnell wie möglich zu Kikyō bringen. Der Spirit schubste Kagome dann erneut den Abgrund hinab, sie fiel tief, wurde aber von Inu Yasha aufgefangen, genauso wie Azusa-yama no Seirei es vorher gesehen hatte. Stärken & Fähigkeiten Spirit of azusa.jpg|Azusa-yama no Seirei als Kikyō. Kikyo_illusion.jpg|Eine Illusion von Kikyō Episode 7 (FA) 3.jpg|Kagome mit dem heiligen Bogen am Rand des Abgrunds hängend *'"Gestaltwander:"' Azusa-yama no Seirei kann sich in jeden Yōkai, Gott & Menschen verwandeln. Der Spirit ließt in den Herzen derer die zum Berg Azusa kommen und verwandelt sich in die Person über die derjenige gerade nachdenkt. *'"Emotionenlesen":' Azusa-yama no Seirei kann in die Herzen aller sehen und ließt darin deren Emotionen & Empfindungen. *'"Heilige Barrieren":' Azusa-yama no Seirei kann heilige Barrieren errichten, so auch die um den Berg Azusa herum. Durch diese Barriere können nur die jenigen, für die es vorherbestimmt ist, andere Wesen, denen kein Einlass gewährt wird, können die Barriere nicht durchschreiten. Auch hat Azusa-yama no Seirei die völlige Kontrolle über die Barriere und kann auch selbst entscheiden, ob andere die Barriere durchschreiten dürfen oder nicht. *'"Illusionen":' Azusa-yama no Seirei ist in der Lage jede beliebige Illusion zu erzeugen. *'"Fliegen":' Azusa-yama no Seirei hat auch die Fähigkeit fliegen zu können, wie Sesshōmaru oder Hoshiyomi. zh:梓山之精灵 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere